Australia dramione oo
by li ross
Summary: ok, 1º todo lo de JKR es de JKR. todos, especialmente shiwhitedove, no me maten! no es como que yo haya planeado escribir esto, pero se cruzo por mi cabeza y lo tuve que poner al "papel". ni siquiera se si esta bien, pero cualquier review es aceptado.


Australia, a Austria y él.

Asumiendo que sobrevivamos a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, buscaré a mamá y papá y levantaré el encantamiento. Si no... Bueno, creo que les lancé un hechizo lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerlos a salvo y felices. Es que Wendell y Monica Wilkins no saben que tienen una hija."

Ron se acercó a abrazarla y consolarla. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione Granger. Recordando Australia… Sintió los brazos de Ron estrecharse más entorno a ella. Esos no eran los brazos que quería sentir…

_1º de julio_

_Sun beach_

_Sydney_

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_ Espero que sepan perdonarme por esto que he hecho, mas deben saber que fue por su seguridad. Lo habrán notado ya, les borre la memoria. Hay una guerra librándose en el mundo mágico y no puedo darme el lujo de ponerlos en peligro, ya que podrían ir a buscarlos para extorsionarme. De todas formas, si están leyendo esto es porque la guerra ya ha finalizado, hemos ganado, he sobrevivido la batalla y ustedes han recuperado la memoria al romperse mi hechizo. Aú así, todavía quedan mortífagos suelto que podrían buscar venganza._

_ Sepan que en cuanto pueda (si aún sigo con vida) ire por usedes y les explicare todo personalmente. Lo siento._

_Su hija que los ama,_

_Hermione_

Enrolló el pergamino y lo metió en un sobre sellado. Poniéndolo en la mesa de su habitación de hotel, le apuntó con la varita y automáticamente la carta desapareció. Volvería a aparecer en cuanto sus padres recobraran la memoria, si lo hacían alguna vez.

Las gotas saladas y amargas rodaron nuevamente por su rostro pálido. Las enjugó con la maga, mas estas seguían brotando de sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. No le agradaba lo que hacía. Para nada, lo aborrecía, pero aún así no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Tomó su bolso, sacó un pequeño espejo y evaluó su apariencia, retocando lo que pudiera con maquillaje. En cuanto pensó que estaba más o menos presentable se paró y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Subió al ascensor y presionó el botón correspondiente al piso de la recepción. En el mostrador la atendió una joven rubia de ojos azules. Por la reacción de esta, Hermione dedujo que no se veía para nada bien.

¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Disculpe – Su voz sonó más áspera y ronca que de costumbre, aún para esa época. Sonaba casi enferma – Tengo un vuelo a Londres mañana, quisiera saber el horario…

Claro – El avión sale a las 9 a.m, se le recomienda llegar a aeropuerto a las 7. Llega a Londres a las 8 a.m. hora local, que serían las 11 p.m del horario de verano allí.

Gracias – Le respondió. "Excelente, aún me queda más de un día para irme" pensó irónicamente. – Disculpe – Agregó cuando le recepcionista ya se daba vuelta para atender un teléfono - ¿Dónde cree que podría encontrar algún lugar tranquilo para tomar algo?

Bien, tiene la barra de restaurant del hotel, pero si prefiere hay un pequeño bar a unas dos cuadras de aquí, doblando en la esquina, en las calles Bourke y Wilson.

Gracias – Contestó nuevamente y se alejó lentamente.

Afuera había un sol radiante que le hería los cansados ojos. A pesar de que no había probado bocado en todo el día no se sentía con hambre. Sin embargo no quería pasar más tiempo en su habitación. No quería pasar más tiempo en ningún lado.

Repentinamente chocó con otro de los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por la pequeña calle Bourke. Cayó al suelo, al igual que su objetivo. Al levantarse, ambos se encontraron frente a frente. Una sensación indescriptiblemente incómoda le invadió al reconocer aquellos grises ojos como nubes de lluvia.

¡Draco! – Chilló. Se sorprendió al oír como le había llamado.

Él también se sobresaltó, y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar su nombre.

La castaña no supo que hacer. Parte de ella quería correr, parte de ella golpearle, pero otra quería quedarse. En el fondo no sentía odio por el chico.

Simplemente estuvo ahí, parada, atónita y observándolo con ojos estupefactos.

Su cabello seguía tan rubio como siempre, aunque ahora estaba más alborotado y descuidado. Todo él parecía haberse dejado a un lado. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados como los de ella. Se veía aún más pálido que de costumbre, más delgado también, pero seguía siendo… ¿apuesto?

Hermione se enfureció consigo misma ante este pensamiento. ¿Cómo podía pensar en él de esa forma? ¿Y que hacía aún allí observándolo, evaluando sus penas, en vez de correr o atacarle? Era un mortífago. Se repitió esta frase en su cabeza. Malfoy = Mortífago. ¿Cuál era la duda? Había intentado matar a Dumbledore…

Intentado. Ahí estaba la clave. Esa simple palabra hacía la diferencia, aunque quisiera negarlo. Hermione guardaba en un rincón perdido de su ser, un cariño a Malfoy que no encajaba, pero al que tampoco podía suprimir.

Finalmente él rompió el silencio.

Granger – La llamó. Mas no sabía que decir. Así que el silencio volvió a reinar.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó finalmente ella.

¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

No es de tu incumbencia.

Tampoco lo son mis razones para ti.

Ella frunció el ceño. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero él la tomó por el brazo.

Espera – Le pidió

Ella lo miró escéptica. Tampoco él sabía por qué había reaccionado así.

Suéltame – Le ordenó.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Cuestionó. En su cara volvió a aparecer la sonrisa autosuficiente que ella concía. Se veía enfadado – Ahora que lo pienso, creo que le señor oscuro apreciaría a la novia de Potter. – Pronunció estas últimas palabras con una mueca de repugnancia.

Me das asco – Le escupió en la cara la chica – Y Harry no es mi novio. Pero si quieres llevarme adelante, ofreceré toda mi resistencia, y si es necesario te mataré.

Él la soltó secamente, viéndose serio.

No mientas, sabes que no lo harías, eres demasiado bueno para rebajarte a mi nivel ¿O no?. Tranquila, no te llevaría con él. ¿Qué ganaría? Ya lo perdí todo. No te culpo si me odias.

Ella lo miró asombrada porque jamás lo había visto así; y a la vez furiosa, no tanto por lo que él hubiera dicho sino porque sabía que era verdad.

No necesito tu permiso para odiarte – Replicó orgullosa. – Pero no lo hago. – Agregó con voz apagada.

Draco le clavó la mirada, y ella se la sostuvo desafiante.

¿Cómo dices?

Ella rodó los ojos.

No eres el centro del mundo, Malfoy

El rió amargamente, al parecer por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y se recargó en la pared junto a la que estaban parados.

Lo se. Debería haber notado antes que todo ese asunto de sangre era una estupidez.

Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora ella no creía lo que sus oídos le decían.

¿Seguro?

¿Por qué? ¿No crees que podría haber cambiado? ¿Qué podría no odiarte, ni mucho menos? – Se acercó más a ella, sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros, retador.

Esta pregunta, formulada por accidente sin embargo, no les pasó desapercibida en absoluto. Se miraron intensamente. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Ellos? No podía ser, pensaban ambos. Pero lo era, concordaban sus mentes a la vez. Tal vez consientes, tal vez no, se acercaban cada vez más. Sus labios a milímetros. Poco sabían ya de donde estaban. A sus mentes cada vez les resultaba más difícil procesar lo que sucedía.

Entonces se perdieron.

Se perdieron en un beso apasionado y desesperado de un amor que había crecido por años escondido en una esquina oscura y recóndita de sus corazones, creciendo sin avisar, hasta encontrar el momento de explotar en sus caras.

Y este había llegado.

Y este había llegado en medio de una guerra en la que eran enemigos, para hacerles notar que había crecido más que ningún sentimiento. Que era más grande que ello y que el mundo. Que derribaba los muros de las reglas de la guerra todas a la vez. Los derribaba a ellos, a sus mentes. Porque ellos querían que les derribaran. Infinito poder es el de aquel que no pone fronteras, sino que se desentiende de lo que estas son. Porque el amor es el egoísmo de dos personas*1, que se desean sin importar qué. Y ni la sangre, ni la guerra pueden detener a la mas grande de las pasiones, ya que si el amor es la mayor de las pasiones, es porque las reúne a todas en si *2.

No estuvieron seguros de quién se transportó, de cómo terminaron en la antigua y descolorida habitación, ni de que sucedió, perdidos en un mar de caricias y besos reprimidos por demasiado tiempo. Fueron uno y en su totalidad; fueron felices y desdichados a la vez; amaron y fueron amados.

El tiempo pasó sin ser notado, el aire matutino se transformó en viento nocturno. El sol cambió de roles con su esposa, la luna, mientras se escapaba a la otra punta del mundo a serle infiel con las nubes, en lo que ella se divertía con las demás estrellas; mas ellos eran ajenos a todo excepto al otro.

Hasta que su danza cesó, y Morfeo los recibió a ambos, juntos, con sus brazos abiertos, en un mundo en el que los bandos o los nombres no importaban.

--------

Una campana a lo lejos no sonó. Tal vez quiso retrasar el momento; pero el tiempo es inclemente, y ambos despertaron, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que no podrían permanecer juntos. Un minuto más, aún así, el tiempo no podía negárselo. Un beso de despedida, una caricia. No hubo consuelos, ni tampoco promesas de volverse a ver. Ambos lo tenían claro. No podrían seguir juntos jamás, aún si sobrevivían a lo que se les avecinaba. Tendrían que aprender a recordarse, y continuar. A guardar ese momento en el lugar más precioso de sus corazones y perpetuar con otros.

Quizá, algún día, si morían, estarían juntos nuevamente.

"_Ama muy poco el que teme morir."_

_Marie Antoniette_

Frases:

*1: El amor es el egoísmo de dos personas: Boufflers

*2: Si el amor es la mayor de las pasiones, es porque las reúne a todas en si.: Balzac


End file.
